Out of Reach
by Susi Q
Summary: I may be dirt ... but you're the one who likes to roll in it, Slayer. You never had it as good as me. Never. SpikeBuffy romanceangst fic. Takes place during the episode of Wreaked season 6. Warning: Contains spoilers for that episode. SONG FIC to Out of R


Alright, this is my first Buffy song-fic so please don't be too hard on me! (Though any review would be amazingly appreciated!). This takes place during the episode "_Wrecked_" in Season 6 (which aired originally on Nov 27th 2001). So if you haven't seen that episode, don't read any further since I used dialogue from the show (Oh and a great thank you to www.psyche.kn-bremen.de for the transcript). Anyways, it's a Buffy/Spike romance/angst fic with some sex references. So enjoy!

The song that is used in this story is _"Out of Reach"_ by Gabrielle.

~~Time is never wasted when you are wasted~~

Luv Susi 

**Out of Reach**

By SH

The stars in the sky twinkled with mystery as a lone girl stalked the graveyard. A whisper of wind tickled her neck as she spun around, stake in hand. Her intuition was right, keen as ever, as she pierced the nearest vampire to dust. Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, she said a witty one liner and twirled Mr. Pointy in her hands. Walking towards the exit, he approached her. Rolling her eyes, she mocked him and brushed him off. Silently, he disappeared back into the darkness…

_Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

Buffy. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? A goddamn slayer for Christ sakes! The one that has hated him forever… She would always spite Spike. That was her motto. And yet, for reasons unbeknown to him, he was drawn to her. To her power, to her beauty, to her blood…

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

He finally got her. He got the girl. He got the slayer. It was pure animalistic lust, pure adrenaline, pure heart pounding pleasure… if he could feel the beat of his heart. But now in the morn, the light he saw on her face was replaced with disregard. Frantically she looked around the room for her clothes.

"Shoe, Shoe… I need my shoe!" She was muttering to herself as he woke up and the arguments started.

_Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK_

"I knew. I knew the only thing better than killing a slayer would be f--"

"What?!?" She yelled at him.

She shoved him away and got up angrily, moving a few feet away from his sprawled out figure on the floor. 

"Is that what this is about? Doing a slayer?"

He smirked with glee at her discomfort and anger. She looked so cute when she got mad.

"Well, I wouldn't throw stones, pet. You seem to be quite the groupie yourself."

"Shut up." She replied wiping her mouth trying to get rid of his taste.

"I'm just sayin' ... vampires get you hot."

She looked at him with utter and complete disgust. "A vampire got me hot. One. But he's gone. You're just..."

Her voice trailed off… He looked at her expectantly.

"You're just convenient."

_But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

Even though he didn't have a soul, it felt like a thousand knives sliced through his body. That bitch! He turned to her. "So, what now? You go back to treating me like dirt till the next time you get an itch you can't scratch? Well, forget it!"

He started to buckle up his belt. "Last night changed things. I'm done being your whipping boy." 

She looked at him with her eyes brimming with hot tears.

He walked closer to her "You can act as high and mighty as you like ... but I know where you live now, Slayer… I've tasted it."

_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

She glared at him "What the hell are you talking about? It was a one night thing Spike, it's over."

He looked at her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I may be dirt ... but you're the one who likes to roll in it, Slayer. You never had it as good as me. Never. "

Disgusted and humiliated, she pushed his hands away from her and smacked him in the face. 

"I swear to god. If you tell anybody about last night, I will kill you"

_So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you_

He paced around his home, thinking of a thousand ways to make her realise that she needed him. Didn't he mean anything to her? Or was he just her boy toy. He laughed at the thought. William the Bloody would be no ones bitch, he was in total control. She wanted him. No, she needed him. When was the last time someone needed him? Back when he was with Dru, poor helpless Dru… but look how she repaid him. No, Buffy would be different. He was in her, he'd make her his eventually. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

Something flew out and hit him on his stomach. He picked it up and looked at it. A Candle? He sat up out of his bed and looked around. There was Buffy holding a candlestick.

"God, do you sleep through anything? I was like yelling, and nothing!"

Spike smirked, he knew she'd come back. "Someone should teach you how to use candles in foreplay, luv."

Buffy scowled at him and threw his pants over, "Get dressed. Dawn's missing".

_Out of reach  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be_

He looked over at her body as they walked through the alleyway trying to find Willow and Dawn. She was so worried, glancing everywhere for her little sister. Her brow got crinkled when she was really worried, it was cute. But, he didn't dare mention that to her. No, he already confessed how he felt and nothing was returned. Nothing. So he'd wait. Wait till she realised that he was the one. The one that could help her, the one that would be there for her. But right now, she was out of his reach.

_Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me_


End file.
